The beginning
by vilis91
Summary: Z początku jego przeznaczeniem nie była zagłada... Toksyczny związek przyjaciół prowadzi do tragedii i śmierci tysięcy istnień... Początek na znaczenie...
1. Chapter 1

Padał ulewny deszcz. Londyńskimi ulicami ludzie biegali jak oszalali szukając suchego miejsca. Tylko ja szłam powoli, kocham taką pogodę. Ciepłe krople spadały mi na twarz, kosmyki włosów przykleiły się do twarzy, to właśnie lubię.

To już sześć lat jak ojciec zabił matkę, jakimś zielonym promieniem. Nienawidzę go za to! Nienawidzę siebie, że także mam takie „zdolności"!

Teraz mieszkam u siostry mojej matki, która odnosi się do mnie z taką rezerwą i obojętnością, że moim marzeniem jest uciec z tego domu!

Nigdy nie byłam kochana, tylko przez matkę. Tylko mama tak naprawdę mnie kochała. Taty zbytnio nie pamiętam, bo nigdy się mną nie opiekował. Teraz też nie mam nikogo kto by mnie kochał.

Właśnie doszłam do kościoła, nie myślcie sobie, że jestem zagorzałą katoliczką, o nie. Po prostu lubię tam przebywać i czasami „rozmawiać" z Tym na górze.

Przechodziłam swoją „codzienną" drogą do swojej ławki. Po bokach naw, na wielkim stole ustawione były świece. Wiem tylko, że pisze na nich „ Za tych, których już nie ma wśród nas". Zapaliłam jedną, jak zawsze... Za mamę. Usiadłam w ławce i zaczęłam cichą „rozmowę" z Tym na górze. Jak zawsze nic nie powiedział, jednak chyba czułam jego obecność.

Wtedy nagle ktoś położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Aż podskoczyłam jak poczułam ten dotyk. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam wysokiego mężczyznę, o bardzo długiej brodzie i „świdrującym" błękitnym spojrzeniu. Uśmiechnął się, ja myślałam, że chce usiąść, więc odsunęłam się robiąc mu miejsce.

Usiadł, dopiero teraz zauważyłam jego nie typowy ubiór. Miał na sobie wściekło fioletowy garnitur(osobiście lubię fioletowy, ale nie aż do tego stopnia!) i czerwone buty. Pierwsze, co o nim pomyślałam? „Dziwak", jednak nie przejmowałam się nim, bo i po co?

Siedziałam tam przemoczona i myślałam jakby to było gdyby.…. Gdy nagle odezwał się sen staruszek:

-Widzę Amando, że lubisz tu przychodzić. Tak jak twoja matka…- zamurowało mnie! Skąd on mnie zna, skąd zna moją matkę?

-Skąd zna pan moją matkę? Iii... skąd znasz moje imię?

-Amando, twoją matkę poznałem po tym jak twój ojciec ją poślubił. Wiem, że go nienawidzisz, że nienawidzisz siebie za to, że jesteś... „podobna" do niego.

-Wcale nie jestem do niego podobna! Co pan ode mnie chce?

-Może wyjdziemy stąd, to nie jest najlepsze miejsce na **takie** wyznania…

Wyszliśmy z kościoła, szliśmy ulicami Londynu na jego obrzeża. Stanęliśmy pod jakąś gospodą „Dziurawy kocioł" czy coś takiego. Weszliśmy do niego, staruszek przywitał się z barmanem o imieniu Tom, po czym poszliśmy do odosobnionego pomieszczenia. Dopiero tam zaczęliśmy rozmowę:

-Tak ja jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem, wybacz. Nazywam się Albus Dumbledor i jestem nauczycielem transmutacji w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. I obecnie znajdujemy się w „Dziurawym kotle", jest to czarodziejska gospoda. Widzą ją tylko czarodzieje.

-Ale przecież… magia nie istnieje! To tylko wymysł bajeczkarzy!- Dobrze wiedziałam, że tak nie jest, ale nie chciałam w to uwierzyć. Po prostu nie chciałam.

-Nie Amando, **my** czarodzieje istniejemy. Ale musimy ukrywać swoje zdolności przed mugolami… ludźmi nie magicznymi. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że ty też jesteś czarodziejem...

-Tak, na pewno... A ja jestem święty Walenty! To sobie pan wymyślił! I co pan myśli, że ja będę uczęszczać do tego Howartu?

-Hogwartu Amando, i niczego sobie nie wymyśliłem…- ten cały Abus, czy jak mu tam. Wyjął jakiś patyk, machnął nim w powietrzu i nagle krzesło „dostało" nóg! Teraz to już nie mogłam się wymigać, on był czarodziejem. Teraz miałam tylko jedno pytanie do niego:

-Czy tą… moc odziedziczyłam po ojcu?

-Tak, czy teraz mi wierzysz? –Potwierdziłam to kiwnięciem głową

-W takim razie masz tu listę rzeczy, które musisz kupić na Pokątnej, na niej znajdziesz numer skrytki w banku Gringotta. To skrzynka twojego ojca.

Pociąg do Hogwartu odjeżdża ze stacji 9 i 3/4 o 11, bądź punktualnie.

Jeżeli chcesz mogę pomóc ci zakupić ci niezbędne rzeczy na Pokątnej…

-Nie, sama sobie poradzę, nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy!- Odwarknęłam.

-W takim razie przynajmniej zaprowadzę cię tam…

Facet poprowadził mnie do kolejnego korytarza tym razem zakończonym drzwiami. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, nadal padało. Staruszek stukał kolejno w cegły(odbiło mu czy jak?), po chwili przede mną stała brama, na której wisiała tabliczka „Pokątna". Już miałam wejść w nowy świat, gdy ponownie odezwał się stary czarodziej:

-Od tej pory mów mi per panie profesorze, jako że uczęszczasz do Hogwartu i że to ja będę cię uczył. Och, prawie bym zapomniał. Wiesz, dlaczego udawało ci się ukraść coś ze sklepu?

Pokiwałam przecząco głową.

-Ponieważ jesteś metamorfomagiem i możesz zmieniać dowolnie swój wygląd.

Czarodziej odszedł, a ja zostałam z tym nowym światem. „Świetnie! Najlepsze zostawił na koniec!" Byłam wściekła! Jak można coś (chyba) tak ważnego zostawić sobie na koniec!

Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że niektóre marzenia się spełniają! Chciałam innego świata i mam go!


	2. Chapter 2

Przekroczyłam ten „próg" mojego nowego świata. Był świetny, nawet nie wyobrażałam sobie, że w ogóle istnieje taka cudowna ulica! Tak… tylko jest jedno zasadnicze pytanie: Gdzie, co jest? Idę pochodzić, nie będę się kogoś pytać gdzie, co jest. Sama sobie poradzę! Przechodziłam koło jakiś „Esów Floresów", lodziarni, sklepu z ciuchami i wielu innych. W końcu, po jakiejś godzinie doszłam do banku Gingo- coś tam. Tak nawiasem mówiąc mają dziwne nazwy.

Gdy weszłam do tego „banku" to mnie zatkało, TOTALNIE! Pracowały w nim jakieś małe, karłowate, zielone stworzonka. Muszę dodać, że były strasznie niemiłe! Ja do nich „przepraszam czy…?" a one do mnie z takim tekstem „ Czego takie dziecko chce? I to bez rodziców?". Prawdziwe nie miluchny! Zrobiłam im taki wykład, że chyba zaczęły się mnie bać. Przyszło chyba z trzech tych karłów i zaczęli mnie traktować jak jakiegoś burmistrza. I dobrze, przynajmniej załatwiłam tam szybko sprawy. Muszę przyznać, „mój kochany" tatko zostawił mi całkiem duuużą kwotę na koncie, ale jakieś dziwne te pieniądze. Jakieś „kuty", „sękle" i jakieś tam jeszcze. Po wyjściu poszłam do pierwszego lepszego sklepu, w tym przypadku sklep ze zwierzakami. Zawsze jak mam jakiegoś zwierza to on zdycha, do tej pory nie wiem, czemu? Przecież miały wodę, jedzonko wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie. A jednak zdychały…

Spojrzałam na listę, był zakup zwierzaka, sowa albo cuś innego. Przechodziłam koło półek z zwierzakami, koty odpadały, tak samo jak ropuchy, szczury i inne ohydztwa. Nagle zobaczyłam pięknego jastrzębia. Miał piękne bursztynowe oczy i… to „coś"! Już go miałam, gdy nagle w tym samym czasie chwycił go jakiś przystojniak. Miał takie same jak ja włosy, czyli jasnobrązowe, i prawie takie same oczy. Moje były prawie lazurowe(mam je po mamie), a on miał granatowe. Najbardziej podobały mi się jego usta, były takie piękne. O dziwo uśmiechnął się do mnie! Serce załopotało mi szybciej, co się dzieje?

-Hej czy mógłbyś puścić tą klatkę? Byłam pierwsza i pierwsza go zauważyłam!

-Czyżby? Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że go pierwsza zobaczyłaś, pani „Pierwsza"?- zaczął mnie przedrzeźniać

-Bo… mam swoje sposoby panie Tomie Riddlu...- kolesia zatkało, w każdym razie mnie też. Skąd ja to wiedziałam? Sama nie wiem, ale jakieś dziwne uczucie temu towarzyszyło...

Chłopak skrzywił się, gdy wypowiedziałam jego imię i nazwisko, chyba go nie lubił.

-Ja… przepraszam, jeżeli cię czymś uraziłam… sama nie wiem skąd to wiedziałam… przepraszam.

-Wiesz co nie przepraszaj… to nie twoja wina, że nienawidzę mojego ojca…- i nagle to poczułam. Coś jakby zrozumienie, a potem jakbym łączyła się z jego umysłem… ale szybko „wycofałam" swoje myśli z jego. Wiedziałam, że tam nie spotkam żadnych przyjaznych wspomnień.

-Ja też nienawidzę swojego… nienawidzę go za to, że zabił mi matkę, za to że dał mi takie zdolności, po prostu go nienawidzę!- Usłyszałam swój głos. I w jakimś dziwnym dla mnie odruchu zatkałam sobie usta ręką. Spojrzałam na niego, patrzył na mnie, prosto w oczy. Czułam jak uginają mi się kolana, a po chwili upadam na drewnianą podłogę. Nie wiem, czemu ale zaczęłam płakać. Położył rękę na moim ramieniu, jednak odtrąciłam ją. Szybko wstałam i wytarłam twarz w rękaw, zebrałam się w sobie i powiedziałam:

-Nie chcę niczyjej pomocy! Jeżeli tego nie rozumiesz to twoja sprawa. Nigdy nie potrzebowałam pomocy, i nigdy nie będę jej chciała! A teraz wybacz spieszę się, muszę… ale tobie nie muszę się tłumaczyć.

Wzięłam klatkę z jastrzębiem i podeszłam do lady, zapłaciłam i szybko wyszłam do innych sklepów. Dłużej zatrzymałam się w księgarni, bo zatrzymała mnie taka pozycja jak „Metamorfomag- dar czy przekleństwo?" Teraz wiedziałam o wiele więcej o metamorfomagach niż… na początku.

Na koniec zostawiłam sobie różdżkę. Na moje nieszczęście znowu spotkałam tego całego Riddla! Ale za to, jakie miałam widoki(ale bez skojarzeń proszę) chodzi mi o pokaz różdżek. Tom dostał różdżkę z rdzeniem(?) feniksa, ale później usłyszałam słowa sklepikarza "To dobra różdżka, jedna z najlepszych, jest dobra do zaklęć i uroków, 11 cali jesion…". Ale gdy przyjrzałam się tej różdżce nie była zbyt piękna! Ale tu chyba jest ta zasada, nie liczy się to, co ma się na zewnątrz tyko to, co ma się w środku, czy jakoś tak.

Chłopak odszedł a ja podeszłam do staruszka:

-Panienka pewnie pierwszy raz do Hogwartu? Powiedz coś o sobie…

Spojrzałam niepewnie za siebie, zobaczyłam znowu tego, co chciał mojego jastrzębia. Opierał się o futrynę drzwi, a tuż koło niego były jego zakupy. Tak teraz wszystko mów, a potem się będzie z ciebie nabijał, albo coś! Świetnie! Lepiej być nie mogło!

-Więc… jestem Amanda Survival, nie mam rodziców. Mama nie żyje, ojciec siedzi w więzieniu. Nie dawno dowiedziałam się że jestem Metamorfomagiem. I, czasami, nie wiem jak to się dzieje, ale dosłownie wchodzę w umysły innych ludzi.

-Uch, trudne. Bardzo trudne... Wybierz sobie którąś z tych- wskazał na stojące regały- Zrobię wyjątek, dla ciebie.

Zaczęłam chodzić między regałami, widziałam tylko zakurzone pudełka, nic więcej. Nagle moją uwagę przykuło bardzo dziwne pudełko. Było całe obite srebrem, a po za tym biło coś spod wieka.

Wzięłam je w dłonie i poszłam do sprzedawcy. Ten tylko głośno wciągnął powietrze, po czym ze świstem je wypuścił:

-Masz wymagania Amando. Zobaczmy czy dobrze wybrałaś…- staruszek wyciągnął z pudełka śnieżnobiałą różdżkę. Na tym „kawałku drewna" były wyrzeźbione piękne wzory, które zdawały się płonąć. Teraz ja głośno wciągnęłam powietrze, była taka piękna i ja miałam ją wziąć w ręce.

Pewnie chwyciłam różdżkę, delikatnie machnęłam nią i nagle wokół mnie rozbłysło białawo-czerwone światło. Teraz to nawet Tom wstrzymał oddech. A ja w tej chwili czułam się wspaniale, pełna radości i w ogóle cudownie:

-Bardzo dobrze wybrałaś. Nigdy nie robię takich rzeczy jak teraz, ale od ciebie bije jakaś dziwna moc. Teraz trochę zapoznam cię z tym dziełem. Ma 12 cali, wykonana z drzewa różanego. Rdzeń jest połączeniem włosa willi i pazurem feniksa, żadna różdżka nie ma takiego połączenia rdzeni. Ten ostatni jest bardzo trudny w zdobyciu, ponieważ można go tylko dostać jeżeli, ptak sam odda pazur. Jest doskonała do bardzo trudnych uroków i zaklęć oraz transmutacji, można by wymieniać w nieskończoność. Ma wszechstronne zastosowania, a jakby skutkiem ubocznym tego mistrzowskiego dzieła jest moc regeneracji właściciela. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci służyć bardzo dobrze, Amando.

Mężczyzna włożył moją różdżkę do aksamitnego wnętrza srebrnego pudełka. Szybko zapłaciłam i wyszłam ze sklepu.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy weszłam do mojego domu, ciotka jak zawszę zrobiła mi raban, że tak późno wracam do domu i to na dodatek z jakimiś kotłami i jastrzębiem. Ja jak zawsze prychnęłam i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Odstawiłam zakupy na łóżko, a klatkę z ptakiem na stolik przy ścianie. Byłam zmęczona, po raz pierwszy w te wakacje, bo jak na to nie spojrzeć przez większość miesiąca nic nie robiłam. Spojrzałam na jastrzębia, patrzył na mnie:

-No tak trzeba dać ci jakieś imię.

Przyjrzałam się ptakowi uważniej, niczym szczególnym to on się nie wyróżniał. Ale te oczy przypominały mi tylko Słońce. Były takie jasne i jakby pełne mądrości.

-Więc… może Helios?- Ptak załopotał radośnie skrzydłami, a później jakoś tak dziwnie zaskrzeczał. Podeszłam do klatki i ją otworzyłam, Helios wyleciał. Usiadł na żyrandolu i patrzył na mój pokuj. Westchnęłam, popatrzyłam na moje zakupy. Muszę przyznać, że dużo tego było. Rozpakowałam sprawunki, przejrzałam książki, składniki do eliksirów. Najbardziej zainteresowały mnie książki od trans-mu-ta-cji i zaklęć. Przejrzałam je od dechy do dechy. Na końcu zostawiłam sobie różdżkę. Była taka piękna, delikatna a te wzorki… Przez ten ostatni tydzień miałam tak zwaną, głupawkę. Wszędzie chodziłam z moją różdżką, nawet z nią spałam. Odbiło mi. Teraz tylko została mi podróż do tego całego Hogwartu( o ja powiedziałam bez zająknięcia! Jupi!), już nie mogę się doczekać! Czuję, że to będzie moja najwspanialsza przygoda życia!

Bożyszcze! W życiu nie myślałam, że ta podróż będzie tak ekscytująca i tak… NIE FORTUNNA! Ten Riddle to chyba moja klątwa faraona! Gdzie tylko spojrzałam w tym zakichanym pociągu widziałam jego „dziwny" uśmiech. Wydawał mi się taki kpiący, teraz uważałam, że to moje „wyznanie" i późniejsza reakcja do tego się przyczyniły.

Podczas tego przejazdu do nowego świata poznałam kilka osób, ale nie nadawaliśmy na tych samych falach. W ogóle nie chciałam żadnych przyjaciół, bo i po co? Nigdy nie chciałam mieć przyjaciół, a jeżeli już to takich, którzy choć w minimalnym stopniu są tacy jak ja. Nie powiem, że nie miałam przyjaciół miałam ich mnóstwo tylko, że oni jak i ja kiedyś mieli swoje nałogi i odsunęłam się od nich. Gdy umarł, Silas po prostu odcięłam się od nich. To on był moim najlepszym przyjacielem traktował mnie jak kogoś z rodziny. I za to go kochałam. On był tym „motorem" życiowym. Niestety Silas odszedł. Jedyne, co pozostało po tej przyjaźni to srebrny łańcuszek z motywem sokoła. Chłopak bardzo lubił zwierzęta w szczególności ptaki drapieżne. Mógł o nich opowiadać godzinami, a ja tego wszystkiego kochałam słuchać. Mówił „Zostanę największym znawcą ptaków drapieżnych w całej Europie!". Ale jego już nie ma!

Przyjaciół miałam tylko rok, tak jak Silas'a. Nie warto mieć przyjaciół, bo i tak kiedyś odejdą zapomną lub będą spiskować przeciwko tobie za plecami! Mnie było, jest i będzie dobrze bez przyjaciół.

Moje rozmyślania przerwało nagłe wejście Toma, to już chyba enty raz podczas tej podróży:

-Riddle wypad stąd! Jeszcze ci się nie znudziło? Nie denerwuj mnie, i wyjdź z łaski swojej!

-Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru się stąd ruszać. Czemu nie chcesz ze mną pogadać?

-Phi... z tobą? Niby, o czym mielibyśmy gadać? Raz się spotkaliśmy i dla mnie to wystarczy! Wyłaź stąd, bo potraktuję cię jakimś zaklęciem!

-Nie zrobisz tego, bo żadnego nie znasz!

-Czyżby? Chyszłość!- Jak ja to kocham! Nareszcie dałam mu popalić! Z jego ust zaczęła wypływać piana. Naprawdę wyglądało to tak komicznie, że zaczęłam się śmiać z niego! Dopiero, gdy zaczął się krztusić cofnęłam zaklęcie. Klęczał na podłodze i wypluwał mydliny z ust a ja? Cieszyłam się z tego… co mu zrobiłam.

-Idiotko mogłem… mogłem… umrzeć!

-Nikt by po tobie nie płakał. I na następny raz, o ile będzie, doceniaj swoich przeciwników!

-Czemu to robisz? Czym ci zawiniłem?

-Śmiejesz mi się w twarz po tym, co powiedziałam ci w sklepie! Za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę, widzę także moją słabość, którą ci pokazałam! Której nie chcę mieć! Szydzisz z mojej nienawiści do ojca! I… próbujesz się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić!

-Wcale tego nie robię! Wcale z ciebie nie szydzę! Ja po prostu cię rozumiem! Przez mojego ojca moja matka umarła a ja sam musiałem wychowywać się w sierocińcu!

A co do nawiązania przyjaźni… Tak chciałbym być twoim przyjacielem. Tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty nie chcesz mieć przyjaciół?

-…

-Amando?

-Przepraszam…- wyszeptałam. Spojrzałam w jego granatowe oczy. Które teraz wyrażały obawę, i… troskę. Ja nic innego nie miałam w głowie jak to, że postąpiłam bardzo głupio. Jeszcze z tego się cieszyłam! Przecież on miał gorzej niż ja. A po tym jak go „upokorzyłam" on nadal chce być moim przyjacielem! Nie wierzę! On jest naprawdę uparty!

Co ja mu zrobiłam, że ON chce być moim przyjacielem?

-Powiedz mi… Tom... dlaczego chcesz mnie za przyjaciółkę? Powiem szczerze, ja NIE CHCĘ MIEĆ przyjaciół. Miałam ich, mój najlepszy przyjaciel umarł, a reszta mnie zdradziła. Nie potrzebuję przyjaciół.

-Bo uważam, że jesteś wspaniałą osobą i dużo nas łączy: śmierć matki, nienawiść do ojca, wychowanie w… „ludzkich" domach. Czy on udaje, czy co?

-Dobra w porządku… ale mnie to nie przekonuje. Jeżeli chcesz być KIMŚ dla mnie to bardziej się postaraj, bo te argumenty mnie nie przekonują. Wymyśl, zastanów się nad innymi przykładami... może KIEDYŚ znajdziesz odpowiedni. A teraz wypad Riddle muszę się przebrać!

Chłopak wyszedł wielce zdziwiony, że go tak potraktowałam. Dobrze mu tak, myślał że "kokosy" dostanie! He he przeliczył się. Ciekawe, co wymyśli?

Właśnie wchodziliśmy do ogromnej sali. Cztery ogromne stoły i jeden mały, nie robiły na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia. Ale... Właśnie, ale jego sufit był wspaniały! Chyba… na pewno ukazywał pogodę, jaka jest na dworze i na dodatek te latające świece!

Gdy tu szliśmy Dumbledor opowiadał o tej szkole, fajna historia tego zamczyska.

Później nas ustawił koło stołu nauczycielskiego, a jakiś inny gostek wniósł taboret i jakąś czapkę(?).

Spojrzałam w lewo, Riddle patrzył na mnie:/ spojrzałam a prawo, znowu pech! Po mojej prawej stał Harold Potter, kurcze wpadł na mnie i zaczął się z czegoś śmiać! Nie polubiłam go. Rozkopane włosy i te BURSZTYNOWE oczy przypominały mi tylko Ann. Moją(niestety)kuzynkę. Zawsze na mnie krzyczała i obrażała!

Nagle ta… czapka zaczęła śpiewać! Śpiewała o tych domach, o których bardzo uważnie słuchałam.

Inni siadali na taboretach i zakładali tą śpiewającą tiarę czy coś takiego. A ona wykrzykiwała, do którego domu ma przystąpić.

Potter i Riddle byli przede mną , ten pierwszy trafił do Gryffindoru a Tom do Slytherinu.

Po jakiejś Sam byłam ja:/ Usiadłam i czekałam.

„_Potężna moc w tobie drzemie dziecko. Widzę bardzo wyraźnie, że nie miałaś łatwego życia. Bronisz się przed przyjaźnią, ale gdybyś spotkała tego najprawdziwszego to życie byś oddała za niego. Jesteś mądra przed tobą jeszcze dużo znaków zapytania. Jesteś uparta i bardzo żywiołowa. Przydzielę cię do Gryffindoru, tam pozyskasz nowych..."_

_-_NIGDZIE NIE IDĘ! Ja nie chcę mieć przyjaciół! Nigdy tam nie pójdę choćby mieli mnie wyrzucić z tej szkoły! Przydziel mnie do innego domu!- Zaczęłam krzyczeć, na sali powstała niczym nie zmącona cisza. Nauczyciele wliczając w to woźnego patrzyli na mnie jak na diabła lub coś innego. Uczniowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą i wytykać mnie palcami.

-_Przestań! Nie możesz podważyć mojej wypowiedzi!_

_-_Właśnie, że mogę! Sama powiedziałaś „nie wiem czy błędu nie popełnię"! Teraz właśnie byś go popełniła!

-_W takim razie dobrze _SLYTHERIN!

W tym przypadku nie było oklasków na powitanie nowego ucznia. Ale co mnie to, przynajmniej nikt nie będzie chciał się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić!

Po kolacji prefekci odprowadzili do dormitorium. Fajnie Pokój Wspólny mieliśmy w lochach! Do dormitorium przydzielili mi jakąś Olie Overgrand, Amy King i Henriett Gott(zupełnie niemieckie nazwisko). Oczywiście dziewczyny nie były zbytnio zadowolone:)


	4. Chapter 4

Cóż powiedzieć. Te małpy zabrały mój pamiętnik i po przeczytaniu spaliły. Małpy. A od tamtej pory jakoś mi się nie spieszyło ponownie pisać ten pamiętnik. Tak jakoś.

W tym roku mam sumy. Ale nimi najmniej się przejmuję. Odkąd tu przyszłam chłonęłam każdą wiedzę jaką otrzymałam, i jaką sama zdobyłam. Cóż powiedzieć trochę nielegalnie ją zdobywałam. Czasami na swoje eskapady do działu ksiąg zakazanych zabierałam Toma. Po trzech latach znajomości postanowiłam spróbować mu zaufać. Teraz nie odstępujemy się na krok, to znaczy on mnie nie opuszcza. Razem mamy najlepsze oceny na roku, chociaż ja nie muszę tyle zakuwać co on. Mnie wystarczy przeczytanie książki i notatek oraz to co jest na lekcji. Z początku byłam tym zaskoczona, teraz uważam to za dobrą stronę. W prawdzie nauczyciele mówią że gdyby nie moje olewcze zachowanie na lekcjach to byłabym prefektem, ale co mi tam! Pilnować dzieciaków, też mi coś! Za to Tom bił popularność Pottera. W walentynki dostał więcej kartek niż rywal. Prawdę powiedziawszy Tom jest przystojniejszy, no i przynajmniej się nie unosi.

Boże co ja mówię! On przystojniejszy? Chyba już mi na mózg padło! Z resztą nie ważne!

O czym to ja miałam jeszcze napisać...? Właśnie! Moje współlokatorki zażądały u opiekuna domu by przydzielił mi osobny pokój. Podobno jestem straszną awanturnicą, paraduję nago po dormitorium, stwarzam nowe zabójcze trucizny i palę papierosy niczym ciuchcia. Z tego wszystkiego tylko dwie rzeczy są prawdziwe: palenie i awantury. No i w końcu wyszło po ich myśli. Od tego roku mam osobne dormitorium, na dodatek nie po stronie żeńskich sypialni, lecz po męskiej stronie. PODOBNO nie było wolnych pokoi po tamtej stronie. Ale ja wiem że to sprawa wszystkich dziewczyn Slytherina. Tak więc nie mam zabezpieczeń w postaci osuwających się schodów ani nic w tym stylu. Nie byłabym sobą gdybym sama nie rzuciła jakiś praktycznych zaklęć. A jakich niech to pozostanie moją i Toma tajemnicą.

Ostatnio dowiedziałam się że krążą plotki na mój i Riddlea temat. Głoszą że niby jesteśmy razem, a odgłos orgii jakie podobno razem urządzamy w dormitorium dochodzą do pokoju wspólnego pomimo zaklęcia wyciszającego. I kto mógł wygłosić takie plotki? Oczywiście że moje byłe współlokatorki!

Przez nie mogę wylecieć z Hogwatru! Jeszcze kiedyś pożałują że śmiały w ogóle tak o mnie mówić!

Właśnie idę do pielęgniarki, gdzie ma się odbyć "rozprawa" o moim dalszym pobycie tutaj. Toma też wezwali z tego co się orientuję.

Tuż przed skrzydłem szpitalnym przystanęłam. I choć byłam niewinna to jednak odczuwałam strach. Bałam się że wyrzucą nas ze szkoły. Z jedynego miejsca w którym czułam się dobrze, z miejsca do którego chciałam wracać po wakacjach. Mimo wszystko chciałam utrzeć nosa dziewczynom które puściły w obieg tą plotkę.

Zaczerpnęłam powietrza i wyprostowana z dumnie uniesioną głową weszłam do środka. Nie było łóżek jak zazwyczaj. Był za to jeden wielki parawan zasłaniający ścianę z oknami. Na przeciwko tej że ściany były ustawione tak jakby trybuny, na których zasiedli wszyscy pedagodzy Hogwartu i paru innych ludzi. Byli chyba przedstawicielami z ministerstwa.

Natomiast po środku sali były ustawione dwa krzesła, jedno z nich zajmował Tom, i duży stół z jakimiś przedmiotami. Gdybyście mnie wtedy zapytali o pierwsze skojarzenie otrzymalibyście dwa słowa- narzędzia tortur! Koło tego stołu stała nasza szkolna pielęgniarka i jakiś obleśny, gruby z pedalskim wąsikiem magomedyk.

Na chwiejnych nogach podeszłam do krzeseł i ostentacyjnie zajęłam wolne. Spojrzałam na Toma, był cały blady, jemu też nie było to na rękę. W końcu nikt z nas nie chciał wylecieć z tej szkoły tylko przez to że krążą po niej dziwne plotki.

Czekaliśmy jeszcze z pół godziny na dyrektora. A w końcu gdy przyszedł przyprowadził z sobą jeszcze jednego człowieka. Dyrektor jak zwykle był ubrany w swoją jedwabną szatę wyjściową w kolorze zgnito zielonym. A jego ulizane rude włosy połyskiwały od brylantyny.

Człowiek za nim był raczej wątłej postury. Ubrany w dobrze skrojony garnitur w odcieniu orzecha. Pod pachą trzymał pokaźnych rozmiarów teczkę także w kolorze orzecha. Na głowie pod melonikiem ukrywał wielką łysinę.

Dopiero gdy doszli do stołu raczyli cokolwiek powiedzieć:

-Jak wszyscy wiemy zebraliśmy się tu by podjąć decyzję w sprawie Toma Marvola Riddlea i Amandy Survival o rzekomym współżyciu dwojga na terenie szkoły. Mam świadomość że mogą być to tylko głupie wymysły innych uczniów, ale regulamin mówi sam za siebie. Ministerstwo zostało powiadomione dzięki czemu otrzymaliśmy pomoc w tej sprawie. Pan MacLanden oraz jego asystenci- tutaj skłonili głowy, czyli tamci obcy ludzie są z ministerstwa, myśli krążyły mi po głowie.

-... rozwiążą nasz problem. Jako że regulamin mówi by takie sprawy zostały rozstrzygnięte przez osoby nie związane bezpośrednio ze szkołą.

Natomiast panna Kingston i pan Garden udowodnią nam czy plotka jest prawdziwa czy nie.

Wtedy na sali pojawiło się łóżko do badań ginekologicznych. Przerażona całym tym przedstawieniem wyjąkałam:

-A-ale ja nie będę p-pokazywać swojej płci n-na forum tego z-zgromadzenia! Nie bbędę się rozbierać przy wszystkich! Nie macie prawa!

-Ależ oczywiście że mamy panno Survival!- odpowiedział ten cały MacLanden. W tym samym czasie wyjął ze swojej teczki jakiś zwitek papieru i pomachał nim przed nosem dyrektora. Gdy przeczytał zawartość papieru przekazał go mi. Kartka trzęsła mi się w rękach. Byłam przerażona tym pismem. Przez nie, nie miałam już nic do powiedzenia. Musiałam godnie znieść to upokorzenie.

Byłam teraz dla nich jedynie zabawką. Wtedy poczułam jak słone łzy spływają mi po policzkach. Oddałam kartkę.

-Teraz moi asystenci rozdadzą państwu obroże magii. Pozwolą nam uniknąć zaklęć niewerbalnych a w szczególności Imperiusa.- wszystkim bez wyjątku założono metalową opaskę na nadgarstek. Gdy już wszyscy mieli to zmyślne urządzenie, kazali mi się rozebrać- od pasa w dół.

Przez cały czas płakałam. Tylko jedna osoba nie była obojętna na moja upokorzenie, był to Tom. I choć nic nie mógł zrobić by mi jakoś pomóc widziałam jak patrzył z odrazą na wszystkich. A w szczególności na tego wątłego człowieczka.

Używali wszystkich możliwych przyrządów, ułożonych na stole, i zaklęć. Co niektóre zabiegi bolały, lecz na mojej twarzy nie zagościł ani jeden grymas. Najgorszy w tym wszystkim był wstyd. Wstyd i hańba że pokazuję coś tak intymnego całemu gronu pedagogicznemu. Gdy spojrzałam na nauczycieli zauważyłam że co niektórzy odwrócili twarz w innym kierunku.

Zeszło im z jakąś godzinę może trochę więcej, nie wiem. Dla mnie trwało to całą wieczność. Pozwolili założyć mi ubrania. Usiadłam na swoim krześle, spuściłam głowę by nie widzieć tych wszystkich spojrzeń. Rzęsiste łzy spadały na spódnicę zaznaczając coraz to większe plamy. Ręce zacisnęłam na poręczach, aż knykcie zbielały. Po chwili poczułam czyjąś ciepłą dłoń na mojej. Ostrożnie odwróciłam głowę w kierunku osobnika. Za zasłony brązowych włosów zobaczyłam pocieszające granatowe spojrzenie.

Po piętnasto minutowych naradach w końcu powstał pan MacLanden:

-Badania przeprowadzone na pannie Survival nie wykazały by doszło w jej przypadku do jakichkolwiek zbliżeń płciowych. A przeprowadzone przesłuchanie pana Riddlea pod wpływem veritaserum także nie udowodniło żadnych powiązań seksualnych z panną Survival.

Jako wysłannik Ministerstwa Magii orzekam iż Tom Marvolo Riddle i Amanda Survival są oczyszczeni z wszelkich zarzutów i w dalszym ciągu mogą uczęszczać do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Zamykam przewód dochodzeniowy.

Nie wytrzymałam. Płakałam jak małe dziecko. Dopiero gdy wybuchłam głośnym łkaniem wszyscy zobaczyli mnie, moje cierpienie i wstyd.

Podbiegła do mnie pielęgniarka wciskając mi do ust butelkę z eliksirem uspokajającym. Odtrąciłam pigułę tak że upadła, a zawartość wyplułam:

-Jak pani śmie mnie dotykać po tym co mi pani zrobiła? Jak pani mogła do tego dopuścić? Wie pani jak ja się teraz czuję? Nikt z was nie wie! NIKT! Wszyscy z was poczują mój gniew! Zemszczę się, zobaczycie! A wtedy nikt nie będzie płakać po was!

Wybiegłam ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nawet nie miałam pojęcia dokąd biegłam. Tak bardzo chciałam żeby mnie nie było... Może wtedy nie czułabym takiego wstydu! Przystanęłam, byłam w wieży astronomicznej. Niewiele myśląc wyszłam na zewnątrz. Mroźne powietrze uderzyło mnie w twarz. I właśnie wtedy zemdlałam...


End file.
